Surgery Couple
by White Azalea
Summary: "Kau, aku, kini kita adalah sebuah keluarga. Seperti kalimat tanpa titik. Seperti frasa yang diucapkan dalam satu helaan nafas. Cukup satu kata, kita." / For [Late] #1stAnnivYamFam


Menjadi orangtua sekaligus menjadi seorang dokter yang super sibuk bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih jika menjadi seorang dokter spesialis bedah yang jam kerjanya tak menentu, belum lagi jika ada tindakan gawat darurat yang bisa datang kapan saja tanpa diduga. Biasanya hal seperti itu membuat seseorang lebih mementingkan profesinya dibanding keluarga, yang mana profesinya tersebut menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Namun berbeda dengan keluarga satu ini, baik suami dan istrinya berprofesi sebagai dokter bedah jantung, bedah hati dan pankreas. Kesibukan mereka tidak membuat mereka melulu mementingkan pekerjaan. Bahkan setelah dikaruniai seorang putera, keduanya masih dapat membagi waktu mereka dengan baik.

Kini putera mereka telah mejadi remaja tanggung. Saat keluarga kecil ini tengah berkumpul berbincang bersama, sang putera mendadak penasaran bagaimana orangtuanya dapat bertemu dan kemudian memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah keluarga.

"Ayah, Ibu .. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Pemuda pirang serupa ibundanya itu membuka suara setelah beberapa saat keheningan menguasai mereka.

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Inojin?" Sang Ibu mengelus puncak kepala puteranya dengan sayang. Sementara sang Ayah tersenyum melihat interaksi dua orang yang disayanginya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu dan kemudian menikah?" Tanya Inojin polos.

Ayah dan Ibunya saling menatap kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana kami bertemu?" Sang Ayah kini bertanya pada putera semata wayangnya.

Inojin mengangguk antusias.

Ayah yang begitu ia sayangi itu merangkulnya lantas berbicara, "baiklah kalau begitu, begini ceritanya ..."

.

.

 **Surgery Couple**

For **#1stAnnivYamFam**

" _Kau, aku, kini kita adalah sebuah keluarga._ _Seperti kalimat tanpa titik. Seperti frasa yang diucapkan dalam satu helaan nafas. Cukup satu kata,_ _ **kita**_ _._ "

 **"1st Anniversary Yamanaka Family (Root and Flower)"**

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya bergegas menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi lantaran dirinya telah terlambat menghadiri rapat bersama para pimpinan. Operasi yang cukup rumit dini hari tadi membuatnya lelah lantas terlelap di ruangannya. Andai saja perawatnya tak membangunkan dan mengingatkannya akan rapat pagi ini, ia bisa saja melewatkan semua. Sai menilik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 07.30 pagi. Ia terlambat 30 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan rapat, segera dibukanya pintu besar dengan ukiran rumit itu hingga semua mata tertuju padanya. Spesialis bedah jantung itu segera ber- _ojigi_ pada kolega-koleganya yang sudah cukup lama menunggu kedatangannya. Untunglah semua yang hadir di sana maklum karena adalah hal yang wajar bagi mereka lelah dan terlelap usai mengerjakan operasi organ-organ penting dalam tubuh yang biasanya memakan waktu cukup lama untuk diselesaikan. Sai menghela napas lega kemudian mendudukan diri di kursi yang sudah di sediakan.

Pemimpin rapat tersenyum kala seluruh peserta rapatnya telah hadir. Ia pun segera memulai rapatnya. Sai sempat mengira rapat kali ini cukup penting karena tidak biasanya seluruh kepala bagian di rumah sakit tersebut diharuskan hadir. Sai sendiri sebagai kepala bagian bedah jantung merasa kecewa ketika pemimpin mereka ternyata hanya akan mengenalkan mereka pada anggota baru di bagian bedah hati dan pankreas.

 _Kukira rapat penting ternyata hanya mengenalkan anggota tim bedah baru. Yang benar saja? Orang itu bahkan tidak masuk ke bagianku. Membuatku malas meski sekadar mengenalnya._ Sai berujar dalam hati seraya dengan enggan memerhatikan pimpinan rapat.

Pimpinan rapat mendadak sumringah kala staff barunya dibawa masuk oleh asistennya ke ruangan mereka. Sai menoleh malas ke arah straff baru yang dimaksud. Iris jelaganya terbelalak ketika orang yang sedari tadi malas dikenalnya itu sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan lalu memerkenalkan diri.

"Saya Yamanaka Ino dari bagian bedah hati dan pankreas, sebelumnya saya bekerja di rumah sakit Universitas milik London Imperial College. Salam kenal." Gadis pirang itu tersenyum pada seluruh penghuni ruangan, kemudian pandangannya terkunci pada Sai yang juga sedang menatapnya lalu kembali tersenyum lebih lebar pada Sai.

Pemuda Shimura itu merona. Kepala bagian bedah jantung itu pun membalas senyuman Ino. _Kurasa rapat perkenalan staff baru ini tak begitu buruk._

.

.

Tidak biasanya orang seperfeksionis dan seprofessional Sai begitu gugup sebelum menjalankan operasi. Sebenarnya bukan operasi itu yang membuatnya gugup terlebih dirinya sudah menjalankan operasi sebanyak ribuan kali, melainkan ia akan menjadi satu tim dengan gadis yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu dikaguminya. Sayangnya ia tak berani mengajak sang gadis berbicara lebih banyak selain mengenai pekerjaan atau sekadar menyapa jika berpapasan.

"Dokter Shimura, anda tidak apa?" Tanya Ino seraya menepuk pelan pundak Sai yang sudah siap dengan baju operasinya.

Sai mengeluarkan senyum menawan andalannya pada gadis yang sedari tadi membuatnya gugup, "tidak, saya tidak apa-apa." Ino mengangguk.

"Mari bersiap. Operasinya akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi. Sebaiknya anda segera memberikan pengarahan. Saya sebagai asisten operasi dan staff lain sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi." Gadis bermanik sejernih lautan itu tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman Ino, rasa gugup yang dirasakannya perlahan hilang.

"Terimakasih dokter Yamanaka, saya akan segera ke sana."

Seusai memberikan pengarahan, operasi segera di mulai. Kali itu kasusnya cukup rumit yakni kelainan katup jantung disertai komplikasi sirosis hati. Oleh karena itu Sai akan bekerjasama dengan Ino untuk menangani kasus tersebut. Setelah sebelumnya mengadakan diskusi besar bersama dengan staff bedah lainnya mengenai kasus dan teknik pembedahan lalu menentukan waktu dilakukannya pembedahan pada pasien, barulah dapat dilakukan tindakan pembedahan pada pasien.

Awalnya tindakan pembedahan itu baik-baik saja untuk Sai namun semakin lama semakin sulit terlebih saat ia berusaha menindaklanjuti sirosis hati yang diderita pasien. Setengah hatinya berkata bahwa ia dapat melakukannya namun setengahnya lagi merasa ragu. Lantaran ia sendiri merupakan subspesialis bedah jantung. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan ketua timnya, Ino berbisik pada Sai.

"Dokter Shimura, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino berbisik di hadapan Sai yang tengah berkeringat dingin.

Sai mengangguk namun Ino segera mengerti bahwa partnernya itu kesulitan menangani sirosis hati yang merupakan subspesialisasinya. Dokter bedah muda itu mendadak meminta operasinya berhenti sejenak dan bergegas menjadi ketua tim untuk menggantikan Sai. Kepala bagian bedah jantung tersebut bersyukur dalam hati, terlebih ketika Ino menyelesaikan operasinya lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Ia takjub dengan kemampuan Ino.

 _Untuk itu, bolehkah Sai mengagumi dokter bedah hati dan pankreas itu lebih lagi?_

Seseorang mengururkan secangkir kopi di hadapan Sai yang tengah merebahkan diri di sofa staff bedah karena kelelahan usai tindakan pembedahan.

"Eh, ah ... terimakasih, dokter Yamanaka." Sai menerima kopi yang ditujukan padanya.

Ino tersenyum, "terimakasih juga atas kerjasamanya, kerja yang bagus dokter Shimura." Ia menyeruput kopi miliknya.

"Kalau saja tidak ada anda tadi, saya benar-benar ragu operasi tadi akan berjalan dengan baik."

"Loh, itu memang gunanya tim, bukan?" Ino terkekeh lalu melirik jam dinding di sudut ruangan, "sudah saatnya saya kembali ke ruangan saya, saya permisi dulu dok."

"Tunggu!"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh ke arah Sai, "ada apa dokter Shimura?"

"Akhir minggu ini anda tidak ada jadwal apapun kan?"

"Saya rasa tidak." Jawab Ino singkat, "ada apa?"

Sai tersenyum, "saya tertarik dengan anda dan ingin berdiskusi banyak hal dengan anda, dokter Yamanaka. Jika anda tidak keberatan, bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama saya akhir minggu ini?" Ajak Sai, Ino terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Mengapa tidak?"

"Kalau begitu, pukul 10 pagi di _Schnee Coffee_ akhir minggu ini."

" _Noted it_!"

Ino dan Sai pun bertemu sesuai janji yang mereka buat. Keduanya berdiskusi mengenai banyak hal ditemani secangkir kopi kesukaan masing-masing serta beberapa camilan, sesekali tertawa hingga lupa bahwa banyak orang yang memerhatikan mereka di sana. Keduanya tak menyangka banyak kesamaan yang mereka miliki. Sifat keduanya pun saling melengkapi hingga entah bagaimana bisa rasa nyaman itu muncul di dalam hati.

Setelah pertemuan itu, hari-hari keduanya semakin berwarna. Mereka sering terlihat mengobrol berdua saja di rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja, atau sekadar makan siang bersama, bahkan sekarang mereka sering menjadi satu tim saat dibutuhkan tindakan pembedahan. Bukankah dengan demikian wajar 'kan, perasaan cinta muncul antara keduanya? Tak jarang mereka sering saling curi-curi pandang saat sedang rapat dengan staff lainnya. Apalagi keduanya merupakan dokter bedah terbaik yang dimiliki rumah sakit tersebut hingga mereka sering dijuluki _surgery couple_.

Berhubung keduanya sudah cukup lama saling mengenal dan merasa cocok satu sama lain, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Begitulah, semuanya dimulai dengan sebuah pertemuan sederhana. Di mana mulanya Sai tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Ino, hingga Ino berhasil merebut hatinya hanya dalam sekejap saja.

.

Inojin tertawa, "jadi awalnya Ayah malas mengenal ibu ya?" Sai mengangguk.

"Kalau saja dulu Ibumu tidak secantik ini, Ayah mungkin tidak akan jatuh cinta."

Ino mendecih, "oh begitu ya?"

Sai tertawa, "tentu saja tidak. Aku jatuh cinta padamu karena semua hal yang kau miliki, _Dear_."

"Hu'uh terserah. Dasar gombal!" Ibu satu anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Sementara suami dan anaknya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

.

Kini ketiganya berbahagia. Meski ada saja masalah yang menimpa, mereka menjalaninya bersama. karena mereka tahu, mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Mereka keluarga. _Seperti kalimat tanpa titik. Seperti frasa yang diucapkan dalam satu helaan nafas. Cukup satu kata,_ _ **kita**_ _._

 ** _[Fin]_**


End file.
